New family capitulo 21
by creppylover
Summary: jujujuju CORNEY :3333 Y COSAS CURSIS XC


**PROMETO QUE HOY SUBIRE TODOS O LOS QUE PUEDA DE NEW FAMILY 2**

**NO ME MATEN**

**AQUI ESTA EL EPI.**

**wARNING:CURSILERIA CURSILERIA CLICHE Y CURSILERIAAA XCCC**

**PAREJA:CORNEY.**

* * *

**Cap22:El aroma**

Laney acababa de llehar de las compras que le encargo su madre,pero antes de salir entro a la perfumeria por error y una señora le roció una sustancia de un olor bastante extraño sobre el cuerpo dejándola impregnada con el extraño aroma.

**-En la Cocina donde estaba su mamá-**

Mamá de Laney:muchas gracias hija por comprar la cena

Laney: sí, pero he quedado con ese extraño aroma cuando entre a la perfumería por error.

Mamá de Laney:no te preocupes te traere ropa nueva de inmediato,

Laney estuvo casi toda la tarde bañándose probando muchos jabones, lociones, shampoos, bálsamos, perfumes, colonias, etc.

Sin ningún resultado el olor seguía en su cuerpo.

Laney: (con cara de preocupación) ho no! mañana tengo clases y tengo éste insípido aroma sobre mi cuerpo y ahora que rayos haré, ni siquiera puedo pedirle ayuda a Corey.

Corey en esa oportunidad tuvo que viajar a Mazatlan con sus padres por un asunto familiar,él volvería dentro de una semana.

Laney: (hablando sola) rayos, por mientras tendré que ir así a clases…

Al otro día Laney entró a la escuela con mucha timidez y evitando a todos los profesores y compañeros de curso.

Carrie: Laney que te ocurre? Por qué te ocultas de todos? (de repente Carrie percibe el raro aroma) y que es ese perfume tan extraño que te pusiste?

Laney: (con cara de no saber que decir)… es un perfume nuevo… y… (En eso suena la campana para entrar a clases)

Carrie: mira ya tenemos que entrar a clases.

Laney: (con cara de alivio) ufff… que cerca estuve…

Laney estaba normalmente en clases tomando apuntes como siempre incluso se puso tranquila ya que nadie además de Carrie había notado el aroma y hasta se había olvidado del asunto y así pasó el recreo la siguiente clase y así hasta salir e irse a la escuela.

Laney: (llegando a casa) fue un día muy tranquilo je creo que me puse algo paranoica con esto del olor.

Mientras tanto en Mazatlan Corey está muy aburrido y pensando en sus amigos y sobre todo en Laney.

Corey: (mientras mueve una roca con el pie) esto está muy aburrido, extraño mucho a Lanes,Kin,Kon,Carrie,Clare,Carl,incluso a Lenny ,como me gustaría estar con ellos en este instante para jugar, sobre todo con Lanes, ya sé les iré a comprar un obsequio a todos eso los pondrá felices cuando me vean y ojala que le gusté mucho a Laney (suspirando) la extraño mucho.

**••la mañana siguiente••**

Al otro día, Laney,ya un poco más confiada entró al salón sin tanto temor, no fue sino hasta que se acercó Carl a preguntarle por su amigo Corey

Carl: hola Laney, quería consultarte como está Corey y como está allá en Mazatlan con su familia y…(en ese momento él olió a Laney y él no la olió como lo hizo Carrie sino que él percibió un delicioso aroma, un aroma que lo sedujo e hizo que mirara a Laney con otros ojos, naturalmente Laney no se dio cuenta que el olor fue lo que provocó que Carll se sintiera así, a él y a cualquier chico que se le acercara y oliera)… oye Laney te han dicho que eres linda?...

Laney: que?...(en eso suena la campana para el almuerzo), mira tengo que ir a almorzar, después te cuento como está Corey ok(se aleja). Porque me habrá dicho eso?

Laney como siempre estaba comiendo con Carrie y Clare en el comedor y en eso se acercan Kin y Kon para pregúntale sobre Corey

Kin: oye Laney siendo yo el más inteligente de la clase quisiera… (dice Oliendo profundamente el aroma al acercarse) …invitarte a salir, quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Laney: que?!, no!, que rayos te sucede?, mira tengo que ir al baño. (Saliendo de sopetón hacia el baño,mientras Carrie y Clare miraban con extrañes a Laney como se iba corriendo Laney estando allí y mojándose la cara con abundante agua)… que demonios, Carl, Kin, esto está muy extraño.

En clases los chicos están haciendo un trabajo de matemáticas, Kin y Carl no podían quitarle la vista de encima a Laney, ella trataba de no hacerles caso y en eso se acerca Lenny para preguntarle una duda que tenía.

Lenny: hola Lanes, mira tengo una duda con respecto a esta pregunta tú eres muy buena en ciencias y… (Lenny cae también en los encantos del perfume)… oye Laney te han dicho lo lindos que son tus ojos?...

Laney: (ya espantada de lo que estaba sucediendo terminó el trabajo lo entregó al profe)…señor, ya que no tenemos más clases después de la suya quería preguntarle si me puedo marchar antes de la clase?

Profesor: mmm… bueno pero debo revisar tu trabajo y si está todo bueno te puedes marchar, sino, no.

El profe Federico(XD)con toda tranquilidad toma la hoja de Laney y con mucha calma revisa la hoja punto a punto, Laney con la cara llena de sudor mira de reojo a los tres chicos que no le quitaban las miradas de encima a Laney.

Federico: muy bien Señorita Penn está todo correcto te puedes ir.

Laney: gracias profe (rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se fue)

Antes de salir de la escuela más la distracción que tenía por qué los chicos la miraban mucho, Laney en un momento de distracción y sin mirar hacia adelante chocó con jake y ambos cayeron al piso.(un chico de la estatura de Corey,Pelinegro de ojos azules pelo revuelto,camiseta verde y pantalones negros)

Laney: auch!, lo siento jake no fue mi intención chocar contigo es que algo raro está pasando y…

Jake: ho no, la culpa fue mía Laney yo también estaba distraído y…(el olor cautivó a jake)… Laney tienes unos ojos verdes muy lindos y ese perfume tan delicioso que tienes puesto…

Laney: que?! Ahora tú?, perfume?... (Laney tomó sus cosas y rápidamente se fue a casa)

Laney al llegar a casa se dirigió a su baño, pensaba y pensaba en que es lo que hacía actuar así a los chicos, ella todavía no descubría que el olor era que hacía que los chicos se volvieran locos por ella. Sin embargo tuvo una leve sospecha al recordar lo sucedido con jake cuando él le mencionó su perfume.

Laney: que perfume? si estoy oliendo raro ni siquiera yo me aguanto, sin embargo… puede ser que…, ya sé haré una prueba si resulta positiva confirmará mis sospechas.

Al otro día llegó a la escuela y llamó al primer chico que vio, y fue Thomas .(un chico de su estatura pelinegro,camiseta azul y pantalón blanco)

Laney: Thomas!

Thomas: dime Laney, que sucede?

Laney: puedes venir un momento!

Thomas: (en su forma inocente él obedeció y se acercó donde Laney sin sospechar que sería objeto de estudio) que pasa? (Laney se acercó donde él con el objetivo de que pudiera percibir el olor y así fue, enseguida Thomas se puso en un tono románticamente tonto)… he Laney… me gustas!.

Laney: lo que sospeché! (se fue rápidamente dejando a Thomas solo).

Thomas: te veo mañana linda!

mientras iba caminando revisaba sus mails y tenía muchos de los chicos a cuales les llegó el olor, eran declaraciones de amor e invitaciones para salir al cine y hasta Carl le compuso un mix de música romántica.

Como a la media hora llama alguien para decirle de como quitarse ese olor

Anonimo: Laney! ese olor se quita con jugo de tomate apenas se halla ido de tu cuerpo los chicos ya no te querrán más.

Laney: perfecto!,gracias!,iré de inmediato a comprar el jugo.

lanes salió al supermercado y sin darse cuenta estaba Kin en el mismo supermercado y justo la vio y se acercó rápidamente.

Kin: hola Laney! Mi dulce flor quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?

Laney: eee yo no puedo Kin

Kin: es por Corey?!, amas a Corey?!, bueno déjame decirte que yo no me rindo tan fácil!

Laney: (se molestó) no metas a Corey en esto! (Laney tomó las latas de jugo y se fue lo más rápido posible del supermercado y Kin la miraba en forma muy enamoradiza, seguía caminando para la casa y se topó con jake un par de metros antes de llegar a casa de la casa de Corey)

Laney: jake que haces acá?

Jake: (se acercó todo lo que pudo e incluso pudo oler más del embriagador olor que lo volvió más loco aún) te traje estas flores y estos chocolates, no sé por qué pero antes me gustabas un poco pero ahora me gustas muchísimo Laney… iré directo al grano quieres ser mi novia?

Laney: (un poco sonrojada y confundida) hheee… pero jake… yo…

Jake: sshhh… silencio mi amor te ves espectacular así calladita y sonrojada

Jake se abalanzó sobre Laney robándole un beso profundo y largo de sus labios con la mala suerte de que justo en ese instante llega Corey de Mazatlan (que coincidencia XD) sin avisarle a Laney como sorpresa, lamentablemente Corey al dirigirse a la casa de su amiga para saludarla y darle un pequeño obsequio que le trajo desde Mazatlan, vio a jake besando a Laney.

Corey: Lanes?...

Laney:_ (se da cuenta de que Corey estaba viendo la escena, empujando a jake X_D) Core?!...

Corey: _(solo miró el suelo, dejó caer el regalo al suelo y se marchó del lugar)._

Laney: Core!, Core!...

Corey no la tomó en cuenta y cerró la puerta de su casa sin escuchar a Laney, él se dirigió a su cuarto. Laney se acercó donde Corey había dejado caer el regalo para recogerlo y llevarlo a casa.

En el baño Laney prepara la bañera con el jugo para poder quitarse el aroma, después de una media hora sumergida en el líquido y al terminar de enjuagarse y quedar totalmente limpia se percata de que ya no tiene el olor encima.

Laney: genial ya no huelo raro!_ (por ese lado está muy feliz y por otro lado se acuerda de lo que pasó en la tarde con Corey y se pone triste)_ ho llamaré a Core…

Lo llamó al celular y no contestaba, al teléfono también pero la mamá le dice que Corey no quiere hablar con nadie.

Laney: ho maldito jake porque me besó en ese instante! Ahora Core no creerá lo que me sucedió, si supiera que no se enamoró de mí si no de un olor, _(miró el regalo de Corey y una tarjetita que decía:__ "gracias por ser mi amiga, espero que esto te guste mucho y que te recuerde que siempre te querré__")_, aawww…Corey,es muy cursi y ñoño pero es tan lindo…_ (Abrió el regalo y era una botellita muy bonita de color rojo que contenía un perfume muy delicioso, casi como un chiste irónico)_, iré a disculparme con Corey.

Mientras tanto Core está en su cuarto jugando con su guitarra y muy deprimido

Corey:Maldito Jake,como si con Larry no fuera suficiente,la proxima vez que vea jake le dare una gran patada kun fu en los hue...

Fue interrumpido ya que la mamá de Corey lo llama.

Mamá de Corey:Corey, viene tu amiga Laney a verte, le digo que pase?

Corey: _(tras un silencio)_…si… dile que pase…

Corey abre la puerta de su cuarto y mira a Laney y ella lo mira y se tira a sus brazos y le pide perdón.

Laney: perdóname Corey!_ (su voz se quiebra poniéndose muy triste)_ ese beso no es lo que piensas déjame explicarte…

Core: …shh _(tapándole los labios con el dedo índice como siempre lo hacia)_… no tienes nada que explicarme con estas disculpas me basta y me sobra… _(Abrasando tiernamente a Laney ambos tristes y a la ves felices se abrazan sin decir nada, _

Corey:… y tu Lanes viste tu regalo?…

Laney: ven acércate a mi cuello…_(Corey lentamente se acercó al cuello de Laney y olió el perfume dejándolo extasiado)_

Corey: es muy rico el olor… va contigo, te queda perfecto… huele maravilloso en tu piel…

Laney:_ (pensaba) "si supiera que antes tenía encima un olor que volvía loco a los chicos, pero mejor no le diré nada"_

Corey:, muero de ganas por contarte todo lo que pase,pero en un restaurant…

Laney: me estas invitando a Salir?

Corey: si, jejejeje…

Laney:bueno que estamos esperando?_(sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras)_

Corey:ah...algún día,algún día._(sale y cierra la puerta de su cuarto)_

* * *

**_MOD:ESTRESADA D:::::::::_**

**_OK AQU I VAMOS ADSGHFSDKJGFADG_**


End file.
